A Disney Knight Christmas
by Gracekim20
Summary: It's a story about saving Christmas from a reign of chaos and seeing a bit of insight of certain futures along with plenty of Christmas carols!(Enjoy and Merry Christmas!)


A Disney Knight Christmas!

 _It was the week before Christmas and everyone was rushing to buy last minute presents for their loved ones._

 _The Disney Knights were hanging out with Team RWBY, Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Soos, Star, Marco, Steven and Amethyst at Steven's house playing the RWBY: Grimm Eclipse game together online._

 _Pearl, Garnet, Peridot and Greg were out shopping at the Beach City Mall to buy the perfect present for Steven together._

 _However, Bill, Starlight, Midnight Sparkle, Sunset Sizzle and Cinder Falls had a plan to destroy Christmas._

 _It all started in Ponyville..._

Twilight and her friends were getting ready for Heart's warming day (their version of Christmas) as they sang a very human song which Twilight had learnt while she'd been in the Human world for the third time:

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

Day one:

time to get my list in shape

Christmas is around the corner

So much to do,

not a moment left to wait

Have to get it done before the holidays are here

It's that Christmas time of year

So everypony sing

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

Through the streets of boutiques

Picking out the perfect presents

Every shop,

have to stop

Try to find the perfect gift

Now the tree has to be

Just the perfect one – that's it!

That's the one!

Every light shining bright

Starting from the base to tip

Have to bake, decorate

Now I need the perfect dress – a success!

Oh, no, I can't be late

I've got Pinkie Pie's party date

Where everypony sings

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

Ponies caroling, singing songs

we know and love

Music fills the air, rising to the stars above

Watching snow, reading by the fire

Family close, stockings hung with care

Outside those ponies singing merrily

Listen close as they start to sing

 **[Twilight Sparkle and Choir]**

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

Time to stop and count my blessings

Put the craziness aside

Christmas only comes around once a year

And every year fills my heart with pride

When everypony sings

 **[Twilight Sparkle and Choir]**

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

And a happy... New... Year

Starlight spied on them sent all 6 ponies to the future in the RWBY world as humans.

"Where are we, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, Applejack but this place is in...ruins" Twilight stated as they saw a large portion of Beacon in rid due to the Grimm. Just then, Pinkie spotted someone in yellow and red.

"Excuse me, do you know what happened here?" she asked.

"Overthrowing the government happened through a ragging war of Grimm and White fang against the helpless huntsmen and huntresses" Cinder said with a smile.

"Are they all dead?" Rainbow dash asked.

Neo grabbed Rainbow Dash and pinned her down.

"They're all dead even that Ruby girl and her friends" Emerald stated.

"You won't get away with this1 You betrayed your own kind!" Fluttershy cried.

"But I already have and there's nothing you can do to stop us" Cinder said.

"Roman, take these pests away" she said.

"Gladly" Roman said as he went up to the Mane 6.

"Where's the flash when you need him?" Rainbow asked.

Just then a flash of yellow lightening went by the 6 girls and they were no longer in front of Cinder and her team.

"Find them, now!" Cinder said as her team went off to search the whole of Remnant for them.

The girls had been taken to a safe place in Gravity Falls to take cover in.

Meanwhile, inside the time room within the center of Adventure time's universe...

Bill, Midnight Sparkle, Sunset Sizzle, present-day Cinder Falls, Starlight and Metal Green were having a meeting.

"I say we get Nightmare moon to cast eternal night everywhere so Christmas day NEVER comes" Midnight offered.

"What about keeping Christmas eve on Sunset forever and never let Christmas day happen?" Sunset Sizzle suggested.

"We could crush everyone with the power of the Grimm all at once" Cinder stated.

"Why don't you all just SHUT UP?!" Metal Green cried.

They all fell silent.

"Here's the plan, I'm going to dress up as Santa and give the main heroes a surprise that they won't forget while you guys find and kill the REAL Santa" Metal Green said.

"That sounds like a great plan, Greeny but there's one problem" Bill said.

"What's that?" Metal Green asked.

"I can kill the heroes on the spot!" Bill said.

Metal Green smiled.

"That's what I'm counting on" he said.

-Fast-forward to Christmas Eve-

Everyone was helping the Pines family decorate the Mystery Shack while Twilight told Sky, Hollie, Mabel and Team RWBY about the horrors they'd seen in Remnant.

"That place sounds like our school Beacon!" Ruby cried.

"This lady must have planned really well for that to happen in the future" Yang said.

"We're going to stop her" Weiss said.

"We don't even know what she's doing" Blake stated.

"I think your friend Penny has something to do with it" Rick said.

"OMG! It's Rick from 'Rick and Morty'! AHHHHHH!" I fangirl screamed.

"I have a theory about her plan but it'll have to wait until AFTER Christmas -burp-" Rick said.

"C-Christmas Carols anyone?" Morty asked.

"Don't mind if I do! Hit it!" Pinkie cried.

Then familiar music began to play and Pinkie began to sing with everyone joining in:

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

On the first day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

A big bowl of ravioli

On the second day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Two party cannons

And a big bowl of ravioli

On the third day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Three chocolate cupcakes

Two party cannons

And a big bowl of ravioli

On the fourth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Four pink balloons

Three chocolate cupcakes

Two party cannons

And a big bowl of ravioli

On the fifth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Five cherrychangas!

Yum!

Four pink balloons

Three cupcakes

Two party cannons

And a big bowl of ravioli

On the sixth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Six streamers streaming

Five cherrychangas!

Four pink balloons

Three cupcakes

Two party cannons

And a big bowl of ravioli

On the seventh day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Seven rocks a-rolling

Six streamers streaming

Five cherrychangas!

Four pink balloons

Three cupcakes

Two party cannons

And a big bowl of ravioli

On the eighth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Eight clowns a-clowning S

even rocks a-rolling

Six streamers streaming

Five cherrychangas!

Four pink balloons

Three cupcakes

Two party cannons

And a big bowl of ravioli

On the ninth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Nine drums a-drumming

Eight clowns a-clowning

Seven rocks a-rolling

Six streamers streaming

Five cherrychangas!

Four pink balloons

Three cupcakes

Two party cannons

And a big bowl of ravioli

On the tenth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Ten gifts for Gummy

Nine drums a-drumming

Eight clowns a-clowning

Seven rocks a-rolling

Six streamers streaming

Five cherrychangas!

Four pink balloons

Three cupcakes

Two party cannons

And a big bowl of ravioli

Whew...!

On the eleventh day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Eleven rubber chickens

Ten gifts for Gummy

Nine drums a-drumming

Eight clowns a-clowning

Seven rocks a-rolling

Six streamers streaming

Five cherrychangas!

Four pink balloons

Three cupcakes

Two party cannons

And a big bowl of ravioli

[deep breath]

On the twelfth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Twelve candy apples

Eleven rubber chickens

Ten gifts for Gummy

Nine drums a-drumming

Eight clowns a-clowning

Seven rocks a-rolling

Six streamers streaming

Five cherrychangas!

Four pink balloons

Three cupcakes

Two party cannons

And a big bowl of ravioliiiii! WHEE!

As we sang more Christmas carols, Metal Green went into other people's houses posing as Santa and leaving special presents that would activate at Midnight.

Bill then went to the Mystery Shack to put the final part on motion when the Time Baby intervened.

"If you kill those guys inside, you'll run the risk of getting hate mail for all eternity for killing beloved main characters of a fan-fiction series and many loved popular shows!" Time Baby warned.

"Yeah, so what? When have I EVER listened to you, Time baby?" Bill asked as he floated past him.

"A fair point" Time Baby agreed before shooting a laser from his forehead at Bill but Bill reacted quickly by shooting a laser back from his finger like he did in 'Weridmaggedon part 1'.

They both concentrated really hard to kill each other but it was a tie.

"Let's end this" Bill muttered.

Bill barged into the Mystery Shack and everyone gasped.

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper asked.

"I just want to help celebrate the Christmas spirit" Bill replied.

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

"No" Bill said as he shot his laser at us to kill us at the same time Barry ran away really fast and travelled back in time.

Barry quickly managed to find a way to neutralize Bill before he tried to kill everyone and noticed Metal Green had planted something in people's houses.

"He want to force people to submit to him through robotic collars that latch on to you when midnight strikes" Green said.

At the same time, Midnight Sparkle and Sunset Sizzle had taken control of Canterlot and the castle of the two Sisters which had magically been refurbished.

"Now we wait for the signal" Midnight said.

Starlight was still causing tears in the timeline and Green faced Metal Green as Nazo alone.

"We need to take care of these threats if we want to live to see Christmas now who's with me?" I asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone cried.

So Twilight and her friends located Starlight, I sent Libra to help Green/ Nazo to fight Metal Green while we got Luna's help to fight Midnight Sparkle and Sunset Sizzle.

The villains put up a big fight but when we all remembered the spirit of Christmas, we gained Christmas-themed powerful weapons like a candy cane sword, peppermint bombs, gingerbread men throwing stars, swiss roll iron nunchucks and Baubble bowling balls.

With our new Christmas weapons, we took them all down and managed to brainwash them a little bit through Pinkie's 'Smile' song to join us with Dr Drakken, Shego, KP, Ron and all of Kp's family for Christmas in the Mystery Shack.

So everyone joined in with the Mane 6 for another song:

 **[Mane Six]**

It's a pony kind of Christmas

In every color shade

All around the world of Equestria

It's Christmastime here today

It's a pony kind of Christmas

Its light never fades

All around the world of Equestria

Christmas is here to stay

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

Christmas is a time of joy

When the light of friendship burns bright

 **[Applejack]**

Takin' time for family

To recall the past and do what's right

 **[Fluttershy]**

And outside gentle snow is falling

Forest creatures keeping warm below

 **[Mane Six]**

And all throughout Equestria

We feel the light of friendship only grow

It's a pony kind of Christmas

Its light never fades

All around the world of Equestria

Christmas is here to stay

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

Dashing through the snow

In a one-horse open sleigh

Over the fields we go

Laughing all the way

 **[Rarity]**

Decorate with boughs of holly

Fill the halls with wonder

Wrap the presents, silver paper

Trim the tree and place them under

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

Time for counting down the days to Christmas

Every day that passes is a party we can throw

 **[Mane Six]**

Time for counting down the days to Christmas

And everyday our friendship grows

 **[Mane Six and Choir]**

It's a pony kind of Christmas

In every color shade

All around the world of Equestria

It's Christmastime here today

It's a pony kind of Christmas

Its light never fades

All around the world of Equestria

Christmas is here...

To stay

"Merry Christmas everyone and have a Disney-filled fun pony-tastic Action-packed Cartoon-exciting new year!" Everyone cried as they waved at the fourth wall of readers.

-The end until next year-

 **I hope you enjoyed this very special Christmas-themed er...Special for the Disney Knights.**

 **I do have a Filler arc/ chapter based around the season 5 finale of MLP and what I might think will happen in the last episode of Gravity Falls.**

 **I want to ask you all a small favour:**

 **Can you help me think of any other story arc ideas I could do? I'm starting to run out of ideas! I mean I've created four original characters, given personalities to forgotten characters or based on real life people characters ad tried incorporating some elements of Gravity Falls and MLP in it but I'm not sure what to do after the attempted Star wars arc(I say attempted because I need to research some more first). I know I've introduced Penn Zero and his friends along with Rick and Morty into the mix but for Rick and Morty, we have to wait until 2017 to get more content out of them along with the fact that A LOT of shows are on a break till next year.**

 **So any idea, you guys?**

 **Also who likes Daria and Starlight Glimmer?**

 **In case you're think of it, yes Evil Morty is going to reappear again at some point with Azula, Courtly and Starlight again.**

 **So last question of the day: What do you think we'll see in the last ever episode of Gravity Falls?**

 **Well, Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year!;)**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out until sometime in 2016!**

 **PS: Someone please tell Disney to air the last episode in February half-term or the Easter holidays in March please! I REALLY NEED TO WATCH THE LIVE STREAM OF THIS EPISODE! Ok, I'm done now.**

 **Remember, Bill is an illusion, Christmas is awesome, buy gold, BYEEE!**


End file.
